


Always Adventure

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: As domestic as you get with Kelsey and Vida anyway, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, References to the other Kelsey/Vida fics but you don't need to read those first, References to the other characters, Very minor Angela and Joel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: Just a few slice of life scenes with Kelsey and Vida.  Adventure, proposals, you know.  The usual.
Relationships: Kelsey Winslow/Vida Rocca
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Always Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsukino_Akume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukino_Akume/gifts).



> Absolutely written for Akume. There were four prompts for this fic: Bronze, pottery, lace, and linens. (Bronze was split into copper and tin but it's still there! Yay for alloys!) So, if you're wondering which anniversary the two of us hot messes are on, there's your clue.
> 
> Akume: Happy anniversary.

"What did Dr. Rawlings say?" Vida asked, holding the door shut, careful not to knock over anymore the clay pots nearby. Kelsey was trying to look over the pieces that were scattered across the ground.

"That Carter needs a kiddie leash for us," Kelsey answered.

"About the clay pot," Vida said, giving her lover a look that said that she was just going to ignore that comment. Kelsey was equally ignoring Vida which the latter decided to assume was because she was busy listening to the other person they knew of that might be able to help them with this and not because she didn't feel like reacting to Vida's look. Udonna might be able to help, but she'd likely need to see it rather than be working off of the knowledge that Dr. Rawlings had. They were just lucky that she'd worked to get doctorates in engineering and archeology rather than one or the other. They were also lucky that Joel always answered his phone since it was a likely possibility that his wife wouldn't have. 

"She thinks that if we can piece the image back together it will temporarily seal everything," she answered. "Can you magic this? Dr. Rawlings doesn't think we can make it worse."

"Gee thanks," Vida sighed. Kelsey shrugged.

"She also says if anyone can manage to, it's us," she added cheerfully. Vida glared.

"We're not that bad!" She argued, yelling toward Kelsey's phone. Even Kelsey gave her a dubious look on that one. Vida just sighed and ran through possible spells in her head. She finally pulled out her phone and pointed it at the offending pottery, muttering the spell which paste the image back together. The rumbling behind them stopped. Vida sank to the ground in relief. "Tell her it worked and see what else we need to do."

"On it," she said. "And V? Once we're done..."

Vida grinned as Kelsey was cut off, reminded by the beleaguered scientist that they need to finish this before they even considered making out near the altar.

***

Kelsey bit down on her lip hard enough to make it bleed. Chad glanced over and handed her a tissue to stifle it but she could already had the taste of copper running through her mouth. He didn't say anything, but she knew that he didn't need to either. She could sense the belief that she needed to calm down. She took a breath and let it out. "Once you ask her, you'll feel better about it."

"I don't even have a ring!" Kelsey sighed, sitting back and covering her face. Chad sat down next to her.

"So, make one," he suggested. "We have tin foil or string."

"For an engagement ring?" Kelsey asked. For all that she was adventurous, she wasn't sure if this was the right thing to take a chance on.

"You're meeting with her in 30 minutes," Chad reminded her. "I don't think you have time to get a more expensive one. We'll make it out of the foil."

"Why?" Kelsey asked, though she was at least somewhat too distracted to panic at this point.

"Because tin can mix with a lot of other elements to make other things. Bronze, solder, float glass... It's a good metal for a relationship," he answered.

"Tin foil is made out of aluminum now," she reminded him.

"It's a metaphor, Kelsey," he said gently. "It doesn't have to be perfect."

She blinked at that and then nodded. "Right. Our relationship isn't normal anyway."

Chad didn't answer, but he didn't need to. Kelsey headed into their kitchen area and pulled off a small bit of the sheet. Working together, she and Chad worked to get the shape and size correct. It was fortunate that they had those 30 minutes considering that they needed all of them.

"What are you doing?" Vida asked as she headed in, just as they finished. "Dana said you were in here."

Kelsey paused and then grinned, tossing her the makeshift ring as Chad quietly slipped out the door. "Want to try for a really long adventure?"

"Did you just propose to me with a cheesy line and... is the ring made out of tin foil?"

Kelsey just waited.

"Yeah, sure," Vida said with a laugh and roll of her eyes. "Let's see how this turns out. But I'm handling all of the music and you're not allowed to try to make the cake."

Kelsey grinned. "Done."

***

In the end, Vida set up the music and had Matoombo working as the DJ. Madison had sobbed, though fortunately after the ceremony was over. Vida was pretty sure that Dana had had to squeeze Carter's hand to help him keep up his stoic demeanor and she wasn't sure if he was overwhelmed with happiness for them or mounting panic about the two of them causing more trouble. Kelsey was certain it was the former, but Vida wouldn't blame him if it was the latter. The others had given all sorts of enthusiasm with arguments over where the two were going to live since they both did interact often with their teams. Chip had actually laughed, being the voice of reason in an almost uncharacteristic way, and reminded everyone that the two couldn't stay in one place for more than a week so it didn't matter where they decided to live. He then made them promise to visit and call and bring him souvenirs which was why Vida was less concerned about his mature moment.

She wrapped her arms around her news wife's waist, ready to ask her to bed, when she saw the fabric in Kelsey's hand. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Kelsey asked, leaning back into Vida.

"Whatever it is you're holding," Vida said, sounding slightly annoyed. Kelsey blinked and handed her the laced fabric.

"Oh," she said. "It's just a handkerchief. Grandma gave it to me so I'd have something really old, something borrowed, and something blue all in one. 'You won't have time to mess with all of that. So if I give this to you, it knocks out three out of four things and you can focus on what mountain you two are going to scale for your honeymoon.'"

"How'd she react when you told her we were going to visit various areas so you can learn more about biomusic?" Vida asked as if she wasn't equally involved with their new pet subject.

"About like you'd expect," Kelsey said with a shrug, looking amused. "And the last one is 'something new' but I always found that one to be ridiculous. You're getting married. How much newer do they need?"

Vida just smiled into Kelsey's back. Her new wife wasn't wrong after all. "Come on. Let's get you out of those clothes and we'll wreck our new linens before we leave."

Kelsey grinned. "Oh! Ryan said as a wedding present, they're keeping Carter and Madison from knowing where we're going. Carter says as a wedding present, we have him on speed dial but he's pretending we're doing something normal. He did give me that look of 'Please don't make me have to break international law'."

"Madison just sighed a lot," Vida said, snickering from Kelsey's remarks. The others had just given knowing looks, but hadn't said anything else. "Come on. Bed now, adventure after."

Kelsey pulled her into a kiss. "It's always an adventure."

Vida couldn't argue.


End file.
